1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical system, and more particularly to a five-piece wide-angle lens module.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a driver backs a car, he or she usually relies on the rear-view mirror and the side-view mirrors to see the road behind the car. However, the driver is still unable to see somewhere behind the car, which is called the “blind zone”. Therefore, rear-view video cameras are installed on vehicles to assist the driver to have better rear visibility and wider field of view.
In some areas having obvious season changes, the temperature can go down to −20° C. or lower in winter and up to 60° C. or higher in summer. Therefore, the rear-view video cameras must have excellent and consistent imaging quality in high/low temperature environment, otherwise the rear-view video cameras can be unsatisfying.